Wisdom lives on
by Lauren Mockett
Summary: Some yellowy times with Marius and Cosette as Ella's parents.
1. The Lavender House

Oh, darling it's wonderful!" Cosette was in raptures over their new found home.  
"Are you sure my angel?," Marius chuckled, "It's a little broken down,"  
In reality, the house at the edge of the wood was so dilapidated, some of the villagers had taken to calling it the "dead house,". It hadn't been lived in in so long that no one could quite remember who the last owner had been. A few weeks ago, when Marius had traveled to this remote kingdom, looking for a sanctuary, he had simply appealed to the residents of the nearest town, asking if he could buy the house. They swindled a "reasonable" price from him, and he rushed home to tell Cosette the news. He hadn't thought of the state of the little chateau until this moment. Only now, seeing his beautiful wife standing on the creaking, cobwebbed threshold, was he having second thoughts.  
"Oh nonsense, it's perfect,". She reached up and kissed his cheek, and Marius smiled in satisfaction. If she was happy, so was he. Besides, she was right. It was indeed perfect for their intentions. Marius had not quite shaken the ghosts of the barricade, and Cosette was still struggling to let her father go. Everywhere they went in Paris, sadness seemed to follow. Here, amid moldy walls and broken windows, they were free, and the freedom made it beautiful.  
Over the next few weeks, the two worked tirelessly, replacing floorboards, rafters, and windows, and scrubbing every surface raw. It was a difficult task for them both as neither had any experience in the way of construction, and to make matters worse, Cosette was three months pregnant with their first child, but they made the most of it, laughing often, and always side by side.  
The townspeople who passed the house on their way to the woods soon noticed the change that had occurred so quickly in the "dead house". The garden was still overgrown, but now emanated an aura more boisterous than haunting. The house gleamed like new, and at night the windows shone a golden light for all in the village to see. A new nickname had to be created, and, as wild blue lavender seemed in abundance all around the houses outer gates, and mixed in with the grass, the townsfolk took to calling it the "lavender house,"


	2. The Legacy Creed

"Have courage, and be kind. That will see you through all the trials that life can offer. My precious daughter, I love you

-Papa,".

Cosette read her father's final letter every night by candlelight, sometimes with her husband, sometimes alone, until she had its full contents memorized by heart. The memory of her dear papa would never fade, but the pain of his death was leaving her heart like clouds after a terrible storm. She and Marius thought of his words every day, and did their best to live by them. Because of the inheritance Jean Valjean had left his precious daughter, money was never a problem. They could afford the prettiest wallpaper, the softest carpets, and any furniture Cosette's whimsical taste found charming or cozy. But they couldn't rely on the past forever.

Marius eventually landed a decent job as a traveling merchant. During the weeks he was absent from their quaint old home, both hearts ached. But when he returned he always brought back with him some quirky present for his love and their coming baby. The nursery was by far their favorite room in the house, and as Cosette's belly grew, so did their anticipation. Months passed, and finally their baby girl was born. She seemed a tiny replica of her mother, but with her father's deep brown eyes.

They named her Ella, simply because Marius liked the name, and his wife agreed. Cosette had always possessed a magical voice. She made up so many songs to sing to her baby, it was difficult to count them. But as Ella grew, her favorite song was one about lavender, and love, and a girl named Dilly. Her good parents would not have been denied the world, had she asked for it, but the things she treasured most, were golden afternoons spent pretending in the garden with her dear mother, and dancing in the drawing room with her father. And of course she had her animal friends. As long as Mr. Goose and Jacqueline were getting along, Ella was content. What more is there to want from the world but love?

Cosette and Marius taught their daughter the wisdom Jean Valjean had passed on to them, both through example, and in writing. "Have courage, and be kind,". Ella let those words soak into her skin like raindrops. At home they spoke a mix of French, for that was easier for the girl's immigrant parents, and English, so that as Ella grew older, she would find it easy to mingle with the people there, and find her own happiness when Cosette and Marius were gone. Ten years went by, and not a shadow passed over the bright little house.


End file.
